This invention relates to containers having openable closure members. More particularly, it relates to a latch for securing the closure member in the closed position.
In the preferred embodiment the invention provides a container in the form of an album. The album is a rectangular box with one side hinged for access to the interior of the album. It is contemplated that the album will typically be molded from a suitable plastic, such as polypropylene or other similar resilient material. Containers of this type have previously been made but the latching mechanism for securing the closure side have not been entirely satisfactory. Previous arrangements have been inconsistent in the amount of force required to open and close the latching mechanism. Prior latching mechanisms resulted in a degree of closing dependent upon the amount of force applied. In other words, the more force applied to the closure mechanism, the tighter the closing mechanism was secured. As a result, the amount of force needed for opening the mechanism was also not consistent.
The present invention provides a latching means that can be adjusted to be operative over a wide range of opening and closing forces. Of particular significance, once the amount of force to be applied is selected, the latch will operate consistently with that same amount of force. Moreover, the present invention provides a latch with a definite and positive feel for the user at the selected pressure and this is accomplished with a "snap-on" feeling for the user.